


A High-Stakes Trip To The Woods

by icereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icereri/pseuds/icereri
Summary: a camping trip that isn't so bad after all





	A High-Stakes Trip To The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i haven't written in a loooong time lol but i decided to move some of my fics over here and found this old super short mess so here ya go

"Isn't this fun? Going camping every once in a while isn't as bad as you thought, right?" The younger brunet grinned at the grumpy raven as they trekked along the trail. Eren had worked hard to persuade his boyfriend to go camping with him. After three months of begging and dropping hints, his efforts had paid off and Levi had finally agreed. 

"Tch. It's filthy out here, and you're expecting me to sleep in a shitty tent in the middle of the forest. I still don't know why I agreed to this. Or why you even wanted to go in the first place." Levi scowled as he shifted his pack. Eren laughed, knowing full well that the raven wasn't as angry as he seemed. He grabbed Levi's hand and walked faster, pointing to a grassy meadow ahead of them. 

"We're here! Look, everyone else is here too." The meadow was cluttered with other couples, all friends of Eren's or Levi's. Jean and Marco were snuggled up against each other, trying to start a campfire, while Hanji and Erwin discussed the most efficient ways of burning a house down. Sasha and Connie had brought a huge bag of snacks and other foods and were busy digging through it, littering the grass around them with bags of chips and potatoes (the two had an affinity for cooked potatoes). The tent on the farthest end of the meadow was clearly Mikasa and Annie's, seeing as how it was perfectly constructed and the two were sparring in front of it. Petra stood in front of a collapsed tent, gently scolding Auruo for having thrown the instructions manual away. 

"Help me set up our tent, babe. We should be done with it in no time, and then we can eat dinner with everybody." Levi grimaced and set down his pack, pulling out the package the tent was in. 

"I'm leaving the tent to you, Eren. You told me it would be easy, so I'll just watch." The short raven neatly folded the tent's discarded plastic packaging, sanitized it, and sat down to watch his boyfriend assemble their living quarters for the night. 

Eren stripped off his jacket for easier mobility and tossed his jacket on top of Levi's head, making him hiss in annoyance and angrily fold the jacket, then set it aside. "Let's see..." Eren squinted at the instructions. He read it a few times, then tossed it to Levi and began setting up the tent. 

In a few minutes, he was finished. Turning, he exclaimed, "Levi, check it out! Tell me you're proud. Do I get a kiss?" The raven-haired boy on the ground simply pursed his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose. Eren furrowed his brow. "Levi? Why not?" He suddenly heard a whoosh sound and spun around to see his tent collapsed on the ground. Great. 

Exasperated, Levi stood up and dusted himself off. "C'mon, brat. I'll help you. I want to eat, and you seem to have overestimated your abilities." The two of them worked together to set up the tent, with Levi ordering the taller teen around and only occasionally touching the tent. 

As they attempted to assemble the tent, the other couples slowly took notice and began watching in amusement. 

"I-I think I'll go help them," Marco timidly said. 

"No, stay here, babe. Let's watch them. I'm sure Jaeger will figure it out eventually," Jean chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend back into his arms. Sasha sat in Connie's lap, munching contentedly on a potato as she silently watched Eren and Levi. 

25 minutes later, Eren was slumped over Levi, with his chin resting on top of Levi's head and his arms wrapped loosely around the shorter teen's neck. "Why does it keep falling down? Even with you helping me..." Eren pouted and stuck his lower lip out. Levi glared at the mess of fabric on the ground, tempted to toss the whole thing in the fire. He glanced around and suddenly noticed the other couples watching them for the first time. 

"Oi, what are you little shits staring at?" Hanji burst out laughing. Erwin chuckled and decided to tell Levi what he'd been missing for the past 25 minutes. 

"Levi, you two for-" Mikasa suddenly interrupted him. 

"Eren, why are you trying to set up a tent without staking it to the ground? It won't be able to stand without stakes." 

Both Eren and Levi gasped a bit. 

"You little brat, you forgot the stakes?" 

"You didn't notice it either, Levi! I'm sorry, though."

"Tch. Whatever. Hurry up, I'm hungry."


End file.
